Another Chance
by XoptimisticxpessimistX
Summary: Sequel To My Great Escape. What's in store for Kylie, James and the Pevensies this time around. How about helping a prince clam his right to the throne? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Another Chance

My Great Escape squeal

I stare out the window, watching the sun shine out behind the clouds.

"Kylie, stop, quit being depressed."

I look over my shoulder to see my brother, I smile weakly.

"Sorry James," I look down at the chain around my neck.

I hear footsteps walking towards me, "its gong to be fine Kay, you'll see him soon enough."

He puts his arm around my shoulders, I lean into him.

I hold the ring that hung from the chain at eye level, remembering that day…

_I breathe in and out slowly, trying to calm myself down._

"_Kylie?"_

_I turn to see Susan in a lovely blue dress and a mature looking Lucy in a lavender one smiling at me._

"_Yes?" I ask, my nerves reflecting in my voice._

"_It's ok Kylie," Susan says, embracing me in a hug "Peter loves you and you love him."_

_I laugh, "I think I know that Su."_

"_What she's saying," Lucy explains "Is that there's no reason for you to be nervous."_

_I smile at them both, "You'll understand when it's the both of you getting married."_

_The door opens to show Sarah, "It's time!"_

_I can't recall what everyone was like, all I remember was seeing the love of my life standing at the end of the walk way._

_Edmund taps his shoulder and says something. Peter turns and smiles at me, looking at him leaves me breathless._

_I walk down, taking his arm in mine. I honestly can't remember anything Aslan said, I can't remember our vows, I just remember a sensation of happiness overcome me when we were pronounced Husband and Wife._

Tears run down my face, "I miss him James."

He hugs me once more, "You will meet again, I'm sure Aslan will let there be a way."

Nodding, I stand up "Come on, you have a job to get to and I have a train to catch."

He laughs, "I have to take the same train!"

We walk out the house, holding our bags. I set mine on the ground and straighten out the skirt of my school uniform as James locks the door. We walk down the streets of London, nodding to people passing by.

We walk to the train station and pick up our tickets.

"Train number four," The lady says, glancing to me then back at James.

James gives her a smile, "Thank you."

We walk over to a bench and sit down.

"This place still feels like a different world to me," I say, looking at all the busy people.

James smiles sadly, "I know what you mean Kylie. I miss the great fields of Archenland...The wide open sky of Narnia. "

I was going to say something else, but I hear a chanting chorus in the station. I look to my left, seeing people fighting. I look at James, "We have to do something!"

He glances sternly at me, "I will do something while you stay here!"

He gets up and swiftly walks over. After a couple of minutes, I walk over. I see men in green suits stop them, two males walking over to two females.

"Kylie, come one"

James smiles, motions for me to walk over he's standing five feet away from them.

A girl with short brown hair smiles at me, "Kylie!"

The four of them look up.

"Oh my…" An older girl says…Susan.

Edmund smiles and waved. I stand there shocked.

Lastly, the oldest looks up at me. As soon as his eyes met mine, I just knew who it was.

"Peter!" I yell, running forward.

A smile replaces the shocked expression, "Kylie!"

He embraces me, tears slipping out of my eyes.

"Peter I've missed you so much!"

He looks at me, wiping away my tears.

"Kylie, you have no idea how much I missed you!"

The second Peter lets go of me, I feel someone smaller than me wrap their arms around me.

"Lucy!" I yell, falling to my knees and hugging her.

James walks over, shaking hands with Peter and Edmund.

"Good to finally see you all again" James says with a smile while hugging Susan.

Lucy lets go, Peter helps me back up.

"Kylie," Susan smiles, tears forming in her eyes.

I hug her, my sister and my best friend. 

Lucy looks at James, "Ames J!"

He smiles, "Ucy L!"

I laugh while looking at them hug. They still remember the game they made what seems like eight years ago.

We let go of each other, I look at Edmund.

"I normally don't do hugs," He says, then smiling "But I think I can make an exception for my sister."

I hug him, smiling and trying not to cry anymore. 

"I've missed you too Edmund!"

I step back and look at the five of them…my family.

_I guess everyone disserves another chance._


	2. Chapter 2

Peter sets his suit case next to the rest.

"What was it this time?" Susan asks, looking up at him from her seat.

His eyes glanced to her as he's standing, He let me sit down. "He bumped me."

"So you punched him?" Susan asks.

"No," Peter begins to explain, "After he bumped me he expected me to apologize, then I hit him."

I shake my head, "So that justifies it?"

"You could have walked away!" Susan says.

"I shouldn't have to!" Peter says, "I'm tired of everyone treating me like a kid."

"Um," Edmund starts, "We are kids."

James sighs, leaning against the wall. "We all just have to get through this."

"It's been a year, how long does he expect us to wait?" Peter asks to no one in particular.

"I think we have to accept that we live here now, no use in pretending in different." Susan explains. She looks to the side, then back at us. "Oh no, pretend you're talking to me."

"We are talking to you" Edmund says, sarcastically stating the obvious.

After a couple of seconds, Lucy jumps up, "Ow!"

"Lu, sit down." Susan says.

"The bench pinched me!" She demanded, pointing to it.

"Hey," Peter says after jumping up too. He looks at Edmund, "Stop pulling!"

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund yells.

Lucy smiles at everyone, "Feels like magic!"

"Everyone, hold hands" Susan instructs.

I grip on to Peter's and Lucy's hands, lightly shaking.

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmunds yells to Peter.

"Just do it Ed!" He yells as James grabs Edmunds shoulder.

A train flies past us at a fierce velocity. Everything starts to tear apart before our very eyes. I gasp, seeing a beach through the windows. I blink, now where standing in the middle of a cave.

Lucy smiles, looking at us, "Narnia…"

She takes off, Susan right behind her. I start to run, slipping my shoes off as well. I smile, laughing as I feel two arms go around my waist.

Peter picks me up, "Ed, help me!"

My eyes widen, "No Peter! Don't, it'll take forever for my clothes to dry!"

Before I heard anything else I hit the water. Cool water hits my skin, making me yelp out in the sudden change in temperature. I resurface, looking at them all.

"Peter!" I yell, splashing water towards him.

He simply smiles at me. I see him look over to Edmund, who was staring at the cliff.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." He states, thinking back.

I stand up, Peter taking my hand and helping me up.

"Well," James says, "Let's look around."

I walk around, my hand gently gliding over some stone standing.

"Who do you think lived here?" Lucy asks, looking to me.

I shrug, "I don't know…"

Susan stops, picking up something small. "I think we did," she says, showing us the little golden figure in her hand.

"Hey," Edmund says, "That's from my chess set."

"What chess set?" Peter asks, looking our way.

Edmund looks at him, "Well I didn't exactly have a golden chess set in Finchley."

Peter rolls his eyes as I faintly hear James's roaring laughter.

Lucy takes my hand, "Come on!"

"Lu, where are you going?" I ask as she also grasps Peter's hand.

She placed him somewhere, then me and then Susan and Edmund. "Imagine walls…and columns there!"

James walks up behind me, "And a glass ceiling."

"Cair Paraval…"Peter says, looking around.

"What happened?" Susan asks as her and Edmund start to explore once again.

I look to the ground, "I wish I knew."

I feel a hand in mine, I look over to Peter.

"Don't worry Kylie, we'll figure it out." He says comforting me.

I nod, looking around.

"I think I just did," Edmund says, from the left.

We all start to walk to him, He points to the bolder. "Catapult, Cair Paraval was attacked."

"But why, why would someone attack here?" James asks, looking at a broken column to his right.

I look sadly to the ground, seeing something shining. As curiosity got the better of me I reach down and pick it up. I smile, remembering the first time I got this.

"On Kylie, it's the pendent!" Lucy says.

I look at the necklace, one that resembles Peter's shield. My eyes glance to him and I see him smile at me. I slip the pendent around my neck, before looking at what was once the entrance where we kept our most valuable possessions. James and Peter open the moveable wall. Peter makes a hole in the rotten wood and opens the door, its as dark as the night sky down there. Peter takes out a pocket knife and rips off a thing piece of his shirt.

"I don't suppose you have a match, so you?" He asks Edmund.

I was about to remind them of my power , but then Edmund spoke up.

"No," He opens his bag, "Put I think this could help."

A smile graces my face as I see the torch lying in his hand.

Peter smiles, "You could have mentioned that a bit sooner!"

I smile, laughing. Edmund turns it on, walking a head of us. Peter lets Susan, Lucy and I walk ahead before he and James went. As we walk down the long tunnel, I get the small sense of Déjà Vu. The small metal gate is opened and we all walk inside. Each of us goes to our trunks, except James. I lift the top of mine, seeing not only my sword, but James sword and shield also.

"That," James says, "Is somewhat Ironic."

I smile, looking over at everyone else .

"I was so tall!" Lucy says, holding a red dress up for us to see.

"Well," Susan says, taking out a dress, "You were older."

"As opposed to hundreds of years later," Edmund says, wearing a helmet that's too big for him. "When you're younger."

I smile, Edmund always did have a way with words. I glance over at Peter, he unsheathes his sword.

"'When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death'" He recites.

"And when he shakes his mane," We all look at Lucy, "We shall have spring again."

Peter nods, "It's time we figure out what's going on."

"Hold on," Susan says, "Where is my horn?"

"It's been a long time Su, may be someone got it." I say, holding up a dark blue dress. I set the dress down, looking at my sword. I smile, picking it up. "I remember the day you gave this to me Peter. It was only used in one real battle."

He smiles at me, "The only other times you ever used it was in competitions."

I nod, "Only to get beaten by Edmund."

Edmund laughs, "Your lucky Peter wasn't in those, he surely would have won."

James laughs, "No, he would have let her win."

"That is exactly right." Peter replied.

"That is why Kay didn't want to fight you," Lucy says.

Susan smiles, "So he wouldn't throw the match."

James laughs, "Well, we better get focused again. Come on, we'll let the girls change in here."

Peter and Edmund nod, leaving us to change into better clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK Everyone, here is the third part. I would like to thank you all for sticking with me for so long. I also would like to say that I am sorry for not updating as much as I would like. With school, home things and drama, I'm glad that I have Fan fictions as an escape for all my worrys.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Narnia, I would be dead and *checks pulse* I'm still living.**

* * *

I smile as I glance all around, "It is wonderful to be here again!"

Lucy smiles, taking my hand as She looks up at me, "Kylie, I was wondering why you and James were sent back to England too."

"I don't know," I reply, glancing at my brother. "That's something I'll have to ask Aslan."

My eyes look around, joy filling me. A light wind brushed past me as I smile, looking over at Peter. Glancing over at the water, I see a boat. A single boat, rowing. Two humans and a tied up dwarf, that's odd. "Peter!" I yell.

"What is it?!" He asks, his eyes filled with worry.

I point to the boat, everyone looks over.

Susan runs forward, taking her bow and getting ready to fire. She fires a first shot, it hits the boat. "Drop him!" she yells.

We run up, stopping beside her. Peter and Edmund drop their sword to the ground.

The two men drop the dwarf into the water, Susan fires the next arrow, hitting one of them. The wounded one falls into the water as Peter and Edmund run over. I attempt to run also, James grabs my shoulder to stop me. The second solder jumps into the water, not wanting to stick around.

Peter dives in after the dwarf as Edmund goes after the boat. I grab James' hand, my breath being stolen from me. I take a deep breath, trying to remain calm. Peter and Edmund emerge, I sigh in relief.

I shake off James hand as I run over, James following quickly after me. Susan grabs Peter's and Edmund's swords before her and Lucy catch up. Lucy runs forward, cutting the ropes that bind the poor dwarf.

He coughs up water, taking a couple of deep breaths. "Drop him! That's the best you could thing of?!" He yells at Susan, slightly mad. "They were doing a good job killing me without your help!"

"A smile thanks would suffice" Susan says, handing Peter back his sword.

The dwarf glances at the sword, then at Peter. He quickly glances at James and I, them back at Peter. "Oh you got to be kidding. You're the kings and queens of old?"

Peter nods, outstretching his hand "High king Peter, the Magnificent."

The dwarf looks at his hand, then him.

"You could have left off the last bit" Susan says, holding back a laugh.

"You could of" The dwarf agrees, smile on his features.

Peter unsheathes his sword.

"You're kidding" The dwarf asks, eyeing Rhindon.

"Not me," Peter says, looking over his shoulder at Edmund "Him."

As Edmund takes out his sword, Peter hands the dwarf his.

"Don't underestimate Edmund," James says.

I laugh, "Remind me of the time when you both were in that competition you and him were in."

"Don't remind me," He mutters, shaking his head.

The dwarf pretends he can't hold the sword, but Edmund is smarter than that. Suddenly, the dwarf slashes at Edmund. Metal clangs against metal as Edmund blocks his sword.

The dwarf hits the side of Edmund's face, "Are you alright?" He asks, sarcasm oozing from his words.

Edmund blocks his sword, hitting the dwarf on the back as he ends up behind him. Blocking the dwarf move for move, I smile. It's over, I can tell.

Edmund disarms the dwarf, holding his sword near his head.

I pick up Rhindon, handing it to Peter.

"Thanks" he says, offering me a warm smile while sheathing Rhindon.

I smile back, "Welcome."

"Maybe that horn really did work" The dwarf says, looking up at us all.

"What horn" Susan asks, listening intently.

He looks at her, "Yours, the one you got from Father Christmas."

"Interesting" Susan says to herself.

"Well," James says, "Might as well formally introduce our selves. I'm King James Styiner, of Archenland."

"I'm Queen Lucy Pevensie!" She says, happily smiling.

"King Edmund Pevensie" He says, sheathing his sword.

Susan looks at him, "I'm Queen Susan Pevensie."

He looks at me, "You must be Queen Kylie Pevensie."

I nod, "That would be correct, and you are?"

"Trumpkin," He says, bowing at us.

"It's a pleasure" Susan and I say together. We glance at eachother before laughing.

I smile at her, "We haven't done that since my nineteenth birthday!"

"What a wonderful day that was," she say, remembering.

"Well," Trumpkin says, walking towards the boat, "What are we waiting for?"

We walk over with him.

"What has happened?" Peter asks, seriousness on his face.

Trumpkin looks up at him, "That's a conversation I'll save for the ride."

Peter sighs, I place a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so Kay, I really do" He says before walking forward.

We all get in the boat; Trumpkin and James at the front, Susan and Lucy after them, Then Peter who was going to row the boat and lastly Edmund and I at the rear.

"It all started a couple hundred years ago" Trumpkin starts to explain as Peter rows down the river.


End file.
